The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for attenuating resonance.
Gas turbine systems generally include a gas turbine engine having a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The combustor section may include one or more combustors (e.g., combustion cans), which receive and combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustion chamber of each combustor. As combustion occurs in each combustor, hot combustion gases flow into and drive one or more turbine stages in the turbine section. Unfortunately, gas turbine systems may be susceptible to resonant behavior due to a variety of drivers, such as a resonant frequency of the oxidant, fuel, or other fluids supplied to the combustors. Over time, the resonant frequencies may change in the gas turbine system.